


Distraction

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set the of episode 6 season 4(A tale of two muses)





	Distraction

Xena is lieing down on the bed roll watching Gabrielle dance.

 

“Gabrielle”

 

She doesn’t stop.

 

“Will you lie down please, you’re making me dizzy.”

“Can’t help it.”

“Alright that’s it.”

 

Xena pulls Gabrielle on top of her.

 

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like.”

 

Xena moves so that she is on top of Gabrielle.


End file.
